And Everything Goes Down Hill From There
by LadyChristi
Summary: Look at that! I've updated and it only took me.....5 months. I'm proud of myself! Okay enough self praise, please read and review and I won't send my fiance to steal your hubcaps ^_^!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Okay, by now you all should know that anyone who posts a story about this series or any other series does not own 

Disclaimer:Okay, by now you all should know that anyone who posts a story about this series or any other series does not own it.I sure don't own it…although that doesn't keep me from wishing and hoping I can get a job there, but that's besides the point. I don't own anything…except this character..she's mine and copy written! And…any other major character I decide to create so, ...NYAH! Have fun! ^_^

"And In the beginning….."

She laid on her back underneath a tree, staring at the crimson sky, listening to the sound of the other children play. 

"I envy them." She thought out loud as the wind began to pick up.She rolled over onto her stomach and began to watch the other kids play.They looked very happy out there. "Ignorance _must _be bliss." She said as she watched two kids fall off the jungle gym only to get back up and fall off again….and again….and…again…. 

"Uh…on second thought…I take back that 'envy' comment."She propped her head in her hand and let out a tired sigh.She continued to soak in her surroundings until a man in a black leather jacket walk up behind her. 

"…….Whatcha doin'?" the man said as he sat down beside her.

"What's it look like I'm doing…," she said as she sat on her knees," I'm wasting time."

"Ahh…that's good…wasting time….yeah." He put his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Its time to go." Was the reply.

"……." She stood up and brushed off her pants.As she did that she tuned around to eye the man; because she was so short she was at eye level with him just sitting on the ground. Without saying another word, she walked past him heading towards the entrance to the park.

"Wait up!" said the man as he quickly jumped up from his spot on the ground.

She stopped in her tracks not caring enough to turn around. She waited until the man got next to her to say anything. "So now what do we do now?"

"Well," the man said as he put his hands into his coat pockets," We…should get a place of residence first," she nodded in compliance," Then we should enroll you into a school so you/we won't be so suspicious," she folds her arms.

"Not to mention you need a name…" the man inquisitively puts a hand to his chin.

"There's not need to think of one." Said the girl as she once again began to walk towards the entrance. 

"Why's that?" replied the man.

"Because I all ready have one."

"And that would be…?"

The girl stops in her tracks. She turns half way around to look at the man. And with a sly smile she answered him. "Just call me….Rav." 

End prologue

*okay, that sucked but give me a farking break I'm new at this! I'm an artist for God's sake! So...read and review and tell me what's what and all that good mess.Please….Be gentle I bruise easily! :p*


	2. Let there be light!

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okay, everyone knows the drill! I do not, will not, and have never owned Invader ZIM or its characters in anyway! They belong to Nickeloneon, Viacom and *sighs dreamily* Mr. Jhonen Vasques *sighs*...*Ahem* Uh…well here is the first chapter of my fanfic. I think it sucks…alot, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that! So…you know…read and…stuff, 'KAY?!*^_^* Chapter One 

** **

****"Shut up, you miserable little rats!" Ms. Bitters snarled to the already quiet skool children.They all focused on her as she slithered into the room in her usual sparking attitude (A/N:ain't sarcasm wonderful?).

"For some sick and twisted reason," She growled," the skool thought it funny if they keep sending me more of you worthless sacks of flesh…."

"You mean ANOTHER student?" Interrupted a certain trench coated boy, waving his hand frantically."That's like two new students in , what, six months?! Watch out Ms. Bitters it could be another alien! I mean first Zim comes along and then that girl, Tak?!It could be one of ---!!"

"SILENCE earth-monkey!!" a little green-skinned boy stood up on his desk and protested," I had no control over THAT situation and besides if ANYONE is gonna DOOM this spinning ball of...dirt it will be ME! ZIM!!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" Ms. Bitters snapped. Both boys stopped their yelling match and faced her with looks of surprise. "If I hear a peep out of either one of you, I'll make you clean out Mickey's cage!" She gestured to the small aquarium with the not-so-small thirty-foot anaconda stuffed inside of it, which in turn burped out a shoe.The two of them looked at the 'pet' and sat back down throwing their usual glares at each other.

"Now," hissed Ms. Bitters, "Here is another addition to our crumbling society, Rav."She gestured to the door as a girl with shoulder length brown and red hair walked in.She stood at the front of the class scanning the room with cold eyes.

"Hmmm…." Zim rubbed his chin as he examined the new earth-filth stink human standing in front of the class.He felt an instant…attraction to this human, but not the type of attraction a guy does for a girl but as in one would have with a person that shares common interests (A/N:blah! @_@).He stared at her hard trying to figure out what this…feeling…was. 

"Sit down!"The girl jerked at the sound of Ms. Bitters' voice.She gave the serpent woman a half glare as she began to make her way to the back of the room.Zim cautiously watched her as shefound a seat near a window and preceded to stare out of it.Dib was watching as well…actually he was watching Zim watch her (but you knew that already! :P).He saw the look Zim gave the new girl and couldn't help but speculate on the situation."What was that about?"he thought out loud (but not too loud)."I wonder if…….."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm gonna stop there cause I feel like my brain is gonna explode!! So anyway tell me what you think (and what I can improve cause I know it sucked). WAHAHAH!! I SUCK!!! *sniff* okay…I'm fine, I'm fine.Promise it will get better! Oh and check out my poetry too…though…well see for yourself! LATER!! *poofies*


	3. Der Raven Spricht

Disclaimer S#!&:  Okay drones you know the drill: I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez (I wish I did), meatballs, cabana boys, my dorm room, exploding thing elephant heads, my sanity, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, etc……………¬.¬………………………………………**SPOY!! ^_^**

Chapter 2

            "…And he wants to destroy us all!!!" Dib stood assertively on the cafeteria table, shouting his proclamation.  Despite all of this no one seemed to notice except the olive-skinned girl he was towering over.  Rav was giving Dib an unreadable look while huddled over a book.  Her cold indigo eyes made Dib nervous.  He tugged at his collar ,"Uh…well…tha-that's what he….says…." He chuckled nervously.  Rav stared at him a few seconds longer before returning her gaze to her book.  Dib stiffly stepped off the table.  Not sure of what to do he stood there for a minute staring at the girl.  "Well…I'll..be over there if you ,um, nee—." "Shh." She interrupted, bringing her index finger up to her mouth.  Her gaze never left her book.  

Without saying anything else, Dib left her presence and headed toward his (personal) table.  "Well…THAT went well." He said sarcastically as he sat next to Gaz, who was thrashing on her GameSlave 2. "What's your problem?" she said without looking up. "Nothing." He lied. "Well…" Gaz groaned at the interruption, "…I was trying to talk to the new girl over there…" He pointed towards where he left Rav.  "…And now she thinks you're crazy."  Gaz retorted.  "No," Dib snapped. "I mean…I dunno she doesn't say anything.  She just sits there reading.  Kinda like you and your game only that she's actually learning something."  Dib grinned at his witty, sarcastic remark.  Gaz just snorted and continued to play her game.  "She's confusing…and creepy…" Dib shrugged off the thought and as he went back to analyzing his main obsession:  Zim

Zim sighed as he poked his untouched food._  Why do I keep getting this…filth?_ Zim thought to himself as he pushed the tray to the side.  Zim sat with his face in his hands and surveyed the room.  He watched as everyone ate their 'poison' know as 'cafeteria food in various ways.  Various disgusting ways. Various disgusting non-manner-like ways….But that's beside the point. Even if they weren't eating the way they were eating now Zim would still find them revolting. "Revolting humans," (see what I mean?) "I can't wait when I conquer this spinning globe of…filthy…dirt…monkeys!"  As he said that he shot a Glare of Death at Dib who was already Glare of Death-ing him (heheh). "Stupid Dib. How I loathe him. He will be the FIRST to go!"  Zim whispered through gritted teeth.  Just then (bum, bum, buuuum) he felt a presence behind him.  Zim turned around to see the new human, Rav standing behind him.  He jumped (just a widdle bit) in his seat as the the skirt wearing female stared at him. And boy did she stare.  She looked at him as if she was staring right to the depths of his soul (rolls eyes).  "Wha-what! WHAT do YOU want filthy earth stink?!" Zim hollered in an less than pleasant but uneasy tone.  " Ich denke, daß ich etwas von Ihrem haben kann."  She said in the softest voice one has ever heard one speak…in german.  "Huh?" Zim raised an eyebrow.  "I have no-" "Sorry," She said "Force of habit. I said I think I may have something of yours."  As she said that she pulled something from out from under her crimson red turtleneck.  Zim's eyes widened in disbelief . "Hey that's my…."

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Its been a month since I updated this story and now I'm going to leave you hanging!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *sigh* Anyways I will tell me what you think. Just no lengthy stupid asinine reviews like critiques. I get enough of those from my professors! Just tell me what ya think okay? Oh I don't know german but AltaVista's Bable Fish is COOL. They conjunct the sentence and everything! I was gonna do Japanese since I'm studying it and all but…I wanted to do something different! German is COOL! Check out the group  German rock Rammstein too they're awesome! I've said enough so until next time! I'M AM OUTTA

Peoples: GO ALREADY!

Okay..fine sheesh I'm goin' *groan*


	4. And STUFF Happens

.Well! Will ya look at that? I'm updating! Geeze, having a life sure is time consuming! ^_^ Anyways, here is the 4th installment of my story! Have fun!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zim ripped the cresant shaped bobble from her hands only to have it snatched back from him. He suddenly pulled her close to him by the shirt. A confused angry look covered his face. "Where did you get this?" he hissed. "On the ground." she remarked, arms crossed. Zim caught her off guard when suddenly grabbed her roughly by the arm pulling her closer to his face. "Tell meeee....." He hissed as he narrowed his eyes. Rav's look of suprise quickly turned into a scowl and the next thing anyone knew (well, mainly Dib, because he was REALLY the only one paying attention), her fist connected with Zim's face. Zim fell to the floor with a thud. Disoriented and confused he began to get up when a booted foot landed on his chest pinning him to the ground. Rav stared down at the little alien with balled fists and a look of great animosity on her face. "....Don't...EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT AGAIN IF YOU HOPE TO KEEP ALL OF YOUR ORGANS ON THE INSIDE OF PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MALE BODY!!!" Some...no not even some, like three of the children (plus Dib) in the caferteria turned toward the commotion. A cat-like growl escaped from Rav's throat as she looked up and glared at them with a murderous glare. The three onlookers slowly returned there attention back to their food and whatever else they were doing (they're used to murderous looks by now). Rav regained her composure ( just as quickly as she lost it) as she lifted her foot off Zim. "Sorry about that," she began in a soft, calm voice, "I have...issues about being yanked around." She held out a hand to Zim only to have it slapped away by the fuming/surprised alien. Rav shook her hand undaunted. "But to be more clear, I found that thing at the park where you sorta kinda crashed last week." Zim's eyes grew wide. "How do YOU know about THAT?!" He whispered harshly. "Youuuu...don't remember?" Zim just continued to glare at her. She shrugged and sat down on the bench and leaned back against the table. "I'll refresh your memory..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a small electrical sound as the park lights flickered on. " Guess that means I should go..." Rav closed her book and slid out of the swing. She shoved her book into her backpack, slung it over her shoulders, and began making her trek home. "I hope they didn't have to 'work' to night, I'm tired of pizza." She sighed as she casted her gaze skyward. At the moment she saw a light streak across the sky. Must be one of those 'shooting stars' I read about, she thought. "Hmph...'Shooting stars'...Humans sure do come up with the dumbest names for things that they don't understand." She looked back up at the sky noticing that the light was still there, flying in circles and zigzags. "What on Earth...?" She stopped walking, keeping her focus on the strange light. Her eyes followed the light, as it seemed to 'dance' across the sky. Suddenly the light stopped 'dancing' and seemed to get bigger...or was it? "Uh...." She cocked her head to the side. Suddenly her eyes grew wide when she realized it wasn't getting bigger, it was getting closer ( well,DUH!). "Scheiße!" She gasped as she quickly ducked as the object flew over her head. There was the sound of metal skidding across the earth before she decided to move. "Was...war das?" She shakily stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at the freshly made gorge made just inches from her, and for some reason unknown to her, she began to follow the smoke filled path that the object created for her to follow. "It has to at least be a yard long." She thought out loud as she continued to advance toward the mystery object. She stopped when she reached the source of her new -found curiosity, her eyes widening at the site. "Oh mein Gott im Himmel…" What she found, smoking in a small crater, was an Irken Voot Runner. And not just any voot runner…Zim's (who saw THAT one coming?!). Rav just stood there for a moment in awe at the spectacle. Surely this could not be a government vehicle, it looked too…non-prototype….ish. "Thought the government IS pretty crafty…"She told to no one in particular. She began walking slowly toward the Voot Runner as if she didn't want to disturb anything that might have been present. She got no more than three feet away from the runner when the cockpit (?) door opened hastily, propelling something from its vicinity twenty feet into the air! "Eject-ssskt-sooonononon actttttttivattedddd-ddstkt-," said a rather frazzled computer voice. Rav stared at the vehicle for a second before turning her attention to the thing that was launched from it. "Where di--*thund*!" Was the sound made as the object fell square on her head rendering her unconscious.  
  
"Oooooooooooeeeeennnnnnnnncrap! That hurt!." She whined as sat up, rubbing her new pulsating appendage. A small gasp escaped from her lips as she looked up to see an eye-level green bug-like thing standing about two feet away from her with its back turned. He was screaming something incoherent in to a long metal intercom device protruding from his back. "…GIR! GIIIIIIIIRRRR!! Answer me, darn it! YOU BETTER not be at that infernal PARTY RAVE THING AGAIN!!!! BlaSTED!!!" He turned around and stared in her direction. "I can't believe I have to go through this AGAIN! THIS TIIIIME….No foul ups!! I will leave the scene unnoticed!" He said triumphantly to, supposedly no one! Rav shook at the sight and another small sound escaped from her mouth. Zim heard this finally noticing the small female slowly pushing herself away from him. Zim's face grew a pale green colour and his eye twitched. Rav stopped scooting along the ground and stared directly at him, mouth a gaped and covered by her hands. They stared at each other to what seemed like an eternity…then….Zim gulped. "A….," She began. Zim got into a defensive. "A…A…AUSLÄNDER!!!!!" She screamed. "HUMa—wait, what did you call me?!" He queried. Rav's expression of terror disappeared as she prepared to answer.  
  
" I said alien in German."  
  
"Ahh…What's "German"?"  
  
"A mid-European language."  
  
"Oh…………….."  
  
"A continent located in the Western Hemisphere."  
  
"…..Oh!….Okay…Gotcha."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um………….."  
  
"……."  
  
"……"  
  
Rav coughed.  
  
"I….I think this is the part where you run in shear terror for me."  
  
"Oh…Yeah I think you're right. Sorry."  
  
Zim raised a solemn hand.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple seconds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then she made a run for it.  
  
Zim, slightly dazed and confused, made a mad dash after her. She didn't make it far especially since Zim deployed his extended legs to go after her. She's really fast! Zim tackled her from behind causing her to fall face down into the ground. "I'M NOT going through that RETCHED HYU- MAN inFESTED experience AGAIN (you know what he's talking about)!!!!" Zim reached behind him and pulled out a strange gun-like device from his utility pack. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her head and slowly began to pull the trigger. "THIS will be quick and painless….FOR ME!!!" He grinned evily! Upon hearing those words Rav struggled in fear. She saw something glint out of the corner of her eye, so she reached for it, not caring what it was. "NEIN!" she screamed as she slammed the object against his head. "Get OFFA me!!!." She slid from under him and ran fearfully across the empty park. Zim fell backward, clutching his injured head. He watched her fade into the darkness before his mind went black.  
  
Rav ran all the way home without stopping. She busted through her front door, tore through the living room, made her way upstairs to the attic where her room was located. Before she could reach the first attic step a voice came from down stairs, "Rav?! RAV! Is that you?!" Rav turned around as she heard footsteps come up the stairs. "Uh….yes….Yes, its me, Maria." "Oh..okay…STOP RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!!! You could hurt yourself, Mija." "Yes ma'am." "Now wash up. Angel and I didn't have to 'work' so I'm cooking dinner, okay?" said the voice who could now be clearly seen as a young dark skinned woman with short black hair. "Okay…" Rav responded with a sigh as she turned towards the attic. She stared down at her hands and look of confusion crossed her face. "…Blood?…..Red….blood?" Is it mine? She thought. At that moment she realized she was still holding the object she used to subdue her alien attacker. She stared at the cresent- shaped object and slowly made her way up the stairs…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oh yeaaaahhh. Now I remember." Zim said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. "Good, because I just remembered something too." And with a smile of pure cheerfulness, Rav reared back and punched Zim in the gut. Zim slumped to the floor holding his stomach. "Wha--?!" "THAT was for trying to KILL MEEEE!!!!!" Rav screeched. "KI---KILL?! I WAS *cough* I wasn't try- *sigh* ing to kill you, stupi…id HUMAN. I was just…going to make you…..*hack* forget…stuff!!" Zim slowly picked himself of the cafeteria floor. "I should be the one MAD here!! YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD!!!" Rav raised an eyebrow. "I left you for dead?" "YES! If stupid GIR hadn't miraculously already been at the park, I could've been discovered and would be on an autopsy table somewhere, or worse…, " Zim shuddered, " Those HORRIBLE Shining Star saucer people-things could've found me again!!" He shuddered once shaking the thought from his head."I diidn't mean to….I thought you were going to shoot me so…well, what would YOU have done?" "It doesn't matter anymore Rav-stink. NOW, if you will please give me back that object you are holding and I'll forget the whoooole thing ever happened." Zim threw a fake smile at her and held out his hand. Rav stepped back. She looked at his hand, the object, and his face. She looked back and forth for a while before she shoved the thing back into her shirt. "No." "NO!? What do you mean by "NO"?" A vein popped out of his green head. "I mean as in 'No, I don't want too.' As in 'no I think its pretty and I want to keep it.' That's what I mean." She turned her back to him and stuck out her chin snobbishly. Zim began to sneer but something caught his eye. He saw a strange pattern of something on the back of her neck. His concentration was interrupted as she continued. "Not to mention it must be a very important piece of equipment since you want it back so bad." Zim scowled. "That makes me want too keep it more." Rav smiled devilishly. Zim began shaking in uncontrollable anger, when an idea hit him. "It's not important. It's a piece of junk. And since it IS a piece of junk you might want to get rid of it since it's NOT important and it IS a piece of—" "You are such a horrible liar." Rav narrowed her eyes at him. "And besides, what made you think that if it WAS a piece of crap that I wouldn't want it any more? Remember I said its pretty. So that meant that I would keep it no matter what. That is unless it was, like radioactive or something." "ITS RADIOACTIVE!" "Nice try, stupid." She slowly began walking away from him as the lunch bell rang for them to leave for recess. All of the children dropped what they were doing and rushed the doors leaving Rav and Zim behind. Zim was seeing red as she walked away defiantly. He balled his fist so tight they began to bleed. How dare she leave him speechless like that!! "She will pay for this." And with bloodcurdling battle cry, Zim charged her. Rav turned around to see the alien running towards her. She narrowed her eyes as her pupils disappeared. "Lassen Sie MICH IST!" She swung her arm around as an unseen force pushed the enraged alien backwards and into a wall. Zim's unconscious form slid to the floor with a thump. Rav stared at him with blank eyes and face before turning around. "Woooooooooow! How did…who..what did you do to him?" Dib, like he always does, magically appeared in front of her. Startled, Rav snapped out of her eerie trance. She blinked hard and confusedly looked at Dib. "Huh? What? Did what, whatdidido? And where did you come from?!" "Well, to answer your first question: You did that!" Dib pointed towards the opposite wall where Zim lay still unconscious. She turned to look and her mouth dropped. "And to answer your second question: I was hiding underneath the table listening to your conversation. So you know he's an alien?! That's great! Now we can both expose him and with your skill which reminds me what was that thing you did I didn't see you do anyth—hargh!" Without saying anything Rav shoved Dib to the floor and hurried out the door. Dib pulled himself off the floor. He stared at the door before turning around to face Zim who was now coming out of his stupor. He looked back at the door and back at Zim. "Argh!! Darnit! This would be a perfect time to capture Zim but…I need to know…" He looked back at the door. "…And she IS cute…..AAAAHHH SHE'S SCREWED UP MY WHOLE THOUGHT PROCESS!!!" Dib threw up his hands in frustration and then ran after her. "Wait! WAIT UP!"  
  
A whole minuet passed before Zim decided to lift his head from his chest. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Dib round the corner. "I hope she tears him apart." Zim pushed himself off the ground. He staggered a little and propped his body against the now cracked wall. He looked at his feet as he muttered under his breath. "….A telepath….I'll have to keep my guard up from now on…" Zim growled as he thought more and more about her and the way she humiliated him. Suddenly he shot his head up with sudden realization. His disguised eyes narrowed as a fiendishly evil smile spread across his lips. "…Or maybe not…heh..hehehe…hehehehhehehhhehahahhahahHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA………………………"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Gaz screamed at the table she had been since the whole thing started. She threw a spoon at Zim, hitting him in the head.  
  
"Ow…I'll DOOM YOU…you………..nah….." Uninterested at the moment, Zim walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****I'm laughing at the moment NOT because I think it's funny I think it sucks because my mind is stressed out! I hate finals! But anyway I'm laughing because someone I know is going to read this and he is going to know who Maria and Angel are suppose to be!! I'm happy! ^_^ Anyway took me 5 friggin' months to finish this stupid thing so the least you could do is read and review it! Thanks and now….I'm going to bed I'm tired. Good night all of you happy people! 


End file.
